Thorns and Mirrors
by Dauntless Warrior
Summary: Maleficent and the Evil Queen, Gisel, meet as children and cultivate a strong and legendary bond.
1. Running

Gisel's Perspective

Running, running. Anything to leave that place. My threadbare boots slap against the lush underfoot as I pump my legs faster, deeper into the heart of the forest. My muscles burn. I stop to catch my breath and I look at the forest. The tall, gnarled oaks seem to stare down at me. I feel so small and young in this ancient place.

I left our little cottage only a while ago, in the dead of night. The sky is still ink, but I can see tinges of orange at the horizon line. I needed to leave. I left after Mother and Father's worst argument ever. There was yelling and screaming and then dark. When I came to, I walked right out of the cabin. I ran. With adrenaline, with calm, and now with anger. I don't feel the tiredness that comes with speed, just a weary ache. The suddenly it hits me, that I will never see my little brother and sister, Rudi and Adelaide, ever again. A single tear runs down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away. I am on my own from now on. There will be no room for my old life. But what does my new life hold?


	2. Berries

Margot's perspective

The morning awakes with streaks of yellow and orange and pink, running across the sky. I lay on my back as the leaves of the trees are illuminated before my eyes. Slowly I sit up. I look around me. The forest is such a huge place. There are pines and oaks and willows. An old owl is just going to sleep as a cheerful sparrow is just singing the first notes of morning. I lay back against the tree.

I need to get going. I didn't move at all last night. The forest was dark and shadows came to take the place of the trees and animals. I slept, but my dreams weren't any more comforting than the real world. I dreamt of dark moons and thorns and black dragons. The forest watches me as I get to my feet. I need to get some food. I've been in the forest for a day now and I am growing hungry rapidly. I choose a random direction and take it.

I look around as I walk. Being young has its disadvantages. I don't have a bow and arrows, and I couldn't shoot it even if I had one. No sword, spear, or even a dagger to hunt with. My only hope now is berries. But berries are tricky. They fool even the most expert of pickers. And I've had very little experience. I need to be absolutely sure that they are the true fruit before I eat them.

Up ahead, there is a blackberry bush. Excited, I run over to it. The berries are ripe and look filled with juice. I pluck one off of the bush and hold it up to my nose. It smells like summertime. I pop it into my mouth.

Then suddenly I am frozen. I can't move! I struggle to think of a rational reason for this. Then I remember something. _It smelled like summertime._ It's the middle of winter! Out of my peripheral vision, I see a house made entirely of candy. Then I black out.


	3. Sweet

Gisel's perspective

Dappled sunlight through the trees shatters across the path ahead of me, which is almost completely covered by leaves. I walk slowly, the cold wind catching my skirts and lifting them slightly from my legs. My tattered brown boots crunch the fallen leaves under my feet. I smile. This is so much nicer than sitting at home and watching the farm fail.

I sit down under an ancient oak to rest. But then I immediately stop and sit up. This part of the woods is thick and lush, with the heavy scent of summertime in the breeze. The cold wind that surrounded me ten feet ago is gone, and has been replaced with a humid warmth.

My eyes travel to a overgrown blackberry bush that has seemingly shown up out of nowhere. The fruit is luscious and bright, berries full to bursting with juice. It is too good to be true.

I am walking over to the bush when I hear the blood-chilling scream.

I stumble blindly through the low hanging branches toward the direction of the scream. Running toward the voice that sounded so much like my little sister's. I run and trip over a fallen branch. My face smacks into the dirt.

Looking up from the leaves and loamy ground, I see that I have run into a clearing. Out of the corner of my eye, a bright smear of color catches my eye. I raise my head out of the dirt and slowly rise to my feet. I turn around.

A house of gingerbread, covered in candy of all kinds. Jeweled lollipops and pastries and cakes and apples and cookies and sugar windows and...my eyes don't know where to look first. And then… two chicken feet sprouting out of the foundation of the house.


	4. Locked

Margot's perspective

"Let me out!" I scream, banging on the iron bars of the cell until my wrist burns. The blind witch laughs, and turns away, hobbling towards the oven at the far side of her candy house. She hunches over and tosses four dark logs into the giant black grate. _That oven is large enough to fit a person inside. _ I stop. My eyes widen with fear. I scream, deep in my throat. My hands shake violently. _I am going to die. _

I sink to my knees inside the small cage. Not that my my life is really worth anything any more, but I suddenly really, really want to live. It is instinct, the desire shudders through my bones and resounds in my teeth. I set my jaw.

Gazing around the candy house, I see all of the cupcakes, cookies, sweets and pastries that I saw when I entered, but none of it entertains me now. I am looking for a way out. My eyes scan the house, checking for any small piece of evidence that I might get out of here. Finding none, My brain shifts to the metal lock on the outside of the cage that I'm in. I reach out between the bars, making sure the witch is still occupied over by the oven. I have to keep a careful eye on her.

I groan in frustration. My shaking hands can't even begin to get the stupid lock unlocked, even though my father taught me how, years ago. The witch hobbles over to the cage, unlocks the door, and grabs me hard by the wrist. I yelp as she drags me roughly into her little kitchen.

This is where I die.


End file.
